Dax
' |image= |series= |production=408 |producer(s)= |story=Peter Allan Fields |script=D. C. Fontana and Peter Allan Fields |director=David Carson |imdbref=tt0708523 |guests=Gregory Itzin as Ilon Tandro, Anne Haney as Judge Renora, Richard Lineback as Selin Peers and Fionnula Flanagan as Enina Tandro |previous_production=Q-Less |next_production=The Passenger |episode=DS9 S01E07 |airdate=14 February 1993 |previous_release=(DS9) Q-Less (Overall) Face of the Enemy |next_release=(DS9) The Passenger (Overall) Tapestry |story_date(s)=46910.1 (2369) |previous_story=Face of the Enemy |next_story=Tapestry }} =Summary= After having a meal with Dr. Bashir, Lt. Dax is walking back to her quarters. She is followed by a group of aliens, who attempt to kidnap her. Dr. Bashir comes across the group while they are attempting to drag Dax away, and he manages to alert Commander Sisko that he and Dax were attacked and that she was taken away. The group of aliens take Dax on board their ship, having sabotaged and disabled Deep Space Nine's tractor beam using knowledge gained from their Cardassian allies. They nearly get away, but the Deep Space Nine crew is able to reestablish the tractor beam and prevent the ship from leaving. The ship is brought back to the station, where Ilon Tandro, son of a famous military figure from Klaesron IV, accuses Dax — the Dax symbiont, then known as Curzon Dax — of murdering his father, and wants to punish Jadzia Dax for the crime. His claim is based on the fact that during a civil war a coded message informed the opposing side of his father's location, and of the people who knew the location, Curzon was the only one without an alibi. Tandro tries to use the Federation-Klaesron treaty, which allows for extradition to get Commander Sisko to release Dax to their custody. But Sisko and Major Kira assert that since the station actually belongs to the Bajoran people, the Bajorans have jurisdiction. Since there's no formal treaty between Bajor and Klaesron, the Bajoran people (in the person of Major Kira) insist on holding an arbitration hearing. The hearing is held and Sisko raises the point that Jadzia and Curzon Dax are two different entities, sparking a lengthy debate. The arbiter suggests removing the Dax symbiont and leaving Jadzia behind, but Dr. Bashir points out that 93 hours after joining the host becomes biologically dependent on the symbiont, and to remove it would be fatal to the host after that point. While Sisko and Ilon debate the merits of Ilon's claim that Trills are responsible for crimes committed by past hosts, Odo visits Ilon's mother, Enina. She tells him that Ilon has become obsessed with finding the one who betrayed his father, General Ardelon Tandro. Tandro's murder inspired his people to victory and he has since become a worldwide hero. However, Enina is adamant that Curzon did not betray her husband. Back on the station, Dax's fate is uncertain. Sisko is able to establish that Jadzia and Curzon Dax are distinct entities, but Ilon argues that failure to punish Trill symbionts for acts committed in past life times would create a perfect crime. Curiously, Jadzia seems complacent about the entire affair. Sisko receives a message from Odo during a recess that he has discovered evidence of an affair between Curzon and Enina, giving him a motive for the murder. Enina admits the affair to Odo and reveals that her husband was not the hero in life that he was in death. She tells him that Ardelon will always be remembered as a hero, but decides it is time for her place in history to change. As the hearing resumes, Enina and Odo enter and reveal the affair; at the time of the murder, Enina says, Curzon was in her bed. The arbiter dryly tells Ilon he may want to re-examine his evidence and leaves. After the hearing is over, Enina talks privately with Dax of how no one would ever know that her husband had been the one who had sent the coded message in an attempt to betray his own people, and the rebels killed him for the favor. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, September 10, 2000 - 1:25 am: They're worried about a ship flying away faster than their runabouts, but there are other options. Lock the mooring clamps, so the ship can't get away as in the episode Babel. Arm the weapons and try to disable any ship getting away. Launch the runabouts and have them fire on any ship leaving. Use the sensors and beam Jadzia off the ship. Trill physiology must be different than her kidnappers. 1) The abductors may try to overload the mooring clamps. 2) Weapon fire may inadvertently destroy the abductor's ship. 3) The abductors may try to disable the runabouts. 4) The alien ship would logically be fitted with a transport inhibitor. # John A. Lang on Wednesday, September 17, 2003 - 9:32 pm: WHY weren't there laws regarding Trills & their hosts BEFORE the whole "joining" thing took place? Pentalarc on Wednesday, May 19, 2004 - 5:59 pm: They say a good lawyer never asks a question they don't know the answer to. . . this is the only explanation I can see why no one asked the Trill representative what the relevant law was in cases on their homeworld. Certainly you can't say that no joined trill has ever committed murder, so why didn't they ask the representative and have done with it? # Joel Croteau (Jcroteau) on Monday, December 19, 2005 - 1:03 pm: Why is it necessary to hold the hearing in Quark's? Early in the episode, we see Odo having a conversation with Quark where he tells him that his bar is the only place on the station suitable for the hearing. Doesn't the station have conference rooms? What about where they had the hearing in "Rules of Engagement?" That looked pretty suitable. dotter31 on Monday, April 24, 2006 - 9:23 am: Why not clear out a cargo bay and use that? Or use the wardroom? Seniram The cargo bays may have been too loaded, and the wardroom/conference rooms may not have been operational at this point. # uno-man on Sunday, June 18, 2006 - 9:49 pm: Why wasn't Jadzia brought up on any charges for murder for her past host- Joran-? ( at least I think that was his name, it was the one who played music and killed a few trills, the one before Curzon I think.) KAM on Monday, June 19, 2006 - 1:06 am: Joran paid for his crime. # inblackestnight on Monday, May 21, 2007 - 5:53 pm: Jadzia evidently hasn't tapped into her inner warrior yet in this ep, she barely puts up a fight during her abduction. She knows any attempt to fight back could simply annoy her abductors. # The hearing must've started in the morning because the judge said she wanted to be home by supper, and she doesn't complain about missing it later. Either that, or Sisko arranged for food to be provided. # Cybermortis on Monday, May 05, 2008 - 1:29 pm: I want to get this straight. Someone comes onto a Federation run space station, sabotages it, beats up two starfleet officers and then kidnaps one of them...And the Bajorian government is going to allow an extradition hearing on Dax!? I make that four very good reasons for locking Tandro up and scrambling the code to his cell. I know Sisko isn't a lawyer, but why doesn't he ask the really obvious question; If your evidence is so strong why did you risk a serious diplomatic incident with two governments instead of going straight to the Federation or Bajor with it? Just because the Federation may not have a treaty with you doesn't mean we'd harbour a criminal. David on Monday, January 25, 2010 - 11:40 pm: Hmm - he sort of addresses this in the episode by pointing out that as the station is technically Bajoran, Dax would not necessarily be extraditable by legal means. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Sunday, June 06, 2010 - 7:52 pm: Why is the Bajoran judge using a Klingon gavel? Maybe it just looks like one. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine